Blood and Fire, Part 1 (Phase II episode)
Pursued and damaged by repeated Klingon attacks, the crew of the ''Enterprise'' must respond to the distress call from a Federation research ship. In a matter of hours the ship and crew will be consumed by a nearby star and the crew of the Enterprise will be consumed by an mysterious horror that threatens both ships as the Klingons watch and wait. Synopsis Teaser The episode begins in a battle that is realizing between the and the Klingon ship Dark Destroyer under the command of captain Kargh. The Enterprise is damaged and is giving turns, and Pavel Chekov calls the ship корова (Cow), and gives back the fire. The Klingon ship becomes cloacked and goes away, and James T. Kirk asks Montgomery Scott more energy. Kirk says Chekov not to call the Enterprise again «big and clumsy moose», and Chekov says that it wasn't «moose», but «cow». Kirk promises to the Klingons that this attack will have consequences. Act One The nephew of Kirk, Peter Kirk, has been assigned to the Enterprise as an ensign, and Kirk is concerned about him. The sickbay is saturated of injured crewmen, and the Lieutenant Alex Freeman is taking care a lot with Peter, the one who only has slight wounds. Leonard McCoy says that there are injured crewmen graver. McCoy says Alex that he has to treat Peter as one more, and says him to help the nurse Fontana, and he will take care of an injured grave. Nyota Uhura detects a mayday of the , a scientific ship. Kirk asks Spock if there is some Federation ship more than the Enterprise in the zone, and Spock says that the Enterprise is the only ship in the zone, and they're very near of the Copernicus. Besides, the Klingon ship doesn't suppose a threat. Kirk asks Scott speed of Warp 4, but Scott only can give him Warp 2. Kirk has asked to Spock to form a team of rescue, and when Spock has chosen Peter, Kirk says that the won't go, and will take Freeman in his place. In the room of Peter and Xon, Peter says that Kirk is a "stubborn and stupid son of a bitch" because he has taken him out of the team of rescue. Xon says that he asks too much of Kirk, only is a simple human, but Peter says that he's James T. Kirk. Xon says that he has to go back to his station, and goes away. Then it comes Alex Freeman, who is the boyfriend of Peter, and they two are homosexual. In the bed, Alex throws a glimpse to the wound of Peter, and afterwards Alex says to Peter that Kirk has chosen him in his place. Peter says that they could reveal his relation and marry on the Enterprise, with Kirk, and Alex accepts. They two kiss and then fall of the bed and laugh. In the bridge, they observe a couple of stars, one giant red and a blue dwarf. The red star is called Lear, by the King Lear of Shakespeare. The blue dwarf is Yago. Chekov detects that Copernicus' orbit will take them to the star and they will burn, Spock says that in 18 hours. Uhura doesn't know how many signals of life there is because there are too many interferences for a clear reading. Kirk asks to equalize the orbit to distance of transport. Act Two Stardate 6429.2. The Enterprise cannot detect signals of life, neither have energy to tow the Copernicus out of harm's way. The team of rescue will look for surviving and will recover the logbook the fastest possible. Peter comes to speak with Kirk in an official way, and asks him why he has taken him out of the team, and he will have to ask a transfer to avoid favouritism, beside his future husband, lieutenant Alex Freeman, if Kirk wants to marry them. Kirk surprises and says that they will talk about the wedding when finalizing the mission, and concedes Peter to join to the mission. Kirk discovers that he was the only in knowing it. In the transporter room, Xon detects repulsor fields in the ship, to contain something. Peter comes, and says that his uncle has said that yes. Vincent DeSalle says to Mikhail Hodel that has won his bet on Peter and has to him 20. Kirk says that they will have to work fast, so that the Klingons don't detect them. Spock assigns Janice Rand and Mikhail Hodel recover the logbook, Alex Freeman and Vincent DeSalle will look for surviving, and Peter will remain with Spock. They are transported, and Kirk is concerned by his nephew. McCoy remembers him that he's now an adult. In the Copernicus, they find wavicles, a phenomenon that shows the characteristics of wave and particle, and they touch Hodel. Freeman has difficulties to be able to analyze him. Later they discover the bridge, but it has been soldered, and they have to use the manual access. Kirk asks Uhura send to the Fleet's Command a review of Code 9. On the bridge, they find the captain dead. Act Three On the bridge of the Copernicus, Freeman discovers that there isn't blood in the body of the captain, even a drop. All the consoles of the bridge are destroyed, and they can't do anything. On the Enterprise, Chekov discovers vital signs that come to the bridge, and appears a crewman injured. The crewman's name is Ahrens, and he says that all will die, because they have arrived too late. Later he asks to kill him, he steals Peter's phaser and kills himself. They begin to fly wavicles, and Chekov says that another thing comes to the bridge, and it isn't Ahrens. Spock says that they cannot do anything, all the ship is contaminated. Kirk asks Scotty about the biofilter of the transporter, and he answers that the particle won't be beamed, but the wave will be. And this will be sufficient. And only they will be able to do it if they have 6 or 7 concentric repulsor fields that went the quite powerful. But they don't have the sufficient energy. Spock says that the team won't come back not to infect the Enterprise. McCoy wants to talk with Kirk in the turbolift, and he reveals that the Copernicus has plasmocytes, that are Regulan bloodworms. The Regulan System was put in quarantine of more than 100 years, but the Copernicus violated the quarantine. In the Copernicus, they follow looking for an access to the registers of the ship. They stop, and Peter speaks with Alex about Kirk and on his last conversation to marry. Alex wants to speak about his family, but Peter has found something and says it to him to Spock. In the conference room, they speak about the damage from the Klingons, and that some have three turns without sleeping. Scott speaks about the sparkle-dancers, and Chekov says that he will see them because it is Russian. Scott says Chekov that if he founds somebody that had seen a sparkle-dancer, check what he was drinking, and bring him a box. Starfleet Command contacts with Kirk, and orders him destroy the Copernicus with all the team on board. Act Four Kirk speaks to the crew about the plasmocytes, and Kirk says that when Spock had transferred the logbook of the Copernicus, all of them will separate of their consoles, and he personally will destroy the Copernicus. And when they had confirmed it, Kirk will send his resignation to Starfleet Command and Scott will assume the command of the Enterprise. Scott says no, and Kirk says Uhura that she will assume the command and will put Scott under arrest. Uhura says no, and also Chekov and McCoy. Kirk says that he would have to arrest them to all by insubordination, but he never has been so proud of them. Kirk speaks with Spock about the order of Starfleet Command, and Spock says that they hasn't time to speak. In the meantime, Peter speaks with Hodel about his marriage with Alex, and afterwards manages to access the registers. Hodel says that it will take 3 minutes, and Peter speaks him about how knew Alex. Then Hodel is attacked and devoured by the bloodworms, and Peter can't save him. He sees the bones and the blood of Hodel, half devoured, and Peter decides to shoot him with his phaser so that he don't suffer. The bloodworms go to kill Peter, and then the other come to protect Peter, and they enter in a turbolift. The bloodworms are coming, and with each shot, are more aggressive. Spock asks Peter to calm, and seal the turbolift. Then they speak about the order of the Starfleet to destroy the ship, when some bloodworms begin to melt the door of the turbolift to murder the rest of the team… [[Blood and Fire, Part 2 (Phase II episode)|'TO BE CONTINUED…]]' Memorable quotes Cast Main cast *James Cawley as James T. Kirk (Phase II) *Ben Tolpin as Spock (Phase II) *John Kelly as Leonard McCoy (Phase II) *Charles Root as Montgomery Scott *Kim Stinger as Nyota Uhura *Meghan King Johnson as Janice Rand *Ron Boyd as Vincent DeSalle *Andy Bray as Pavel Chekov *Debbie Huth as Fontana *Jay Storey as Kyle Guest cast *Bobby Rice as Peter Kirk *Evan Fowler as Lt. Alex Freeman *Nick Cook as Lt. Hodell Background information *''Blood and Fire was originally pitched to Star Trek: The Next Generation, but it was turned down due to its controversial storyline dealing with homosexuality and AIDS. *Original author Gerrold adapted it into a book, and was adapted for New Voyages by David Gerrold and Carlos Pedraza. *The episode will guest star Bobby Rice of ''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier''.'' *Bobby Rice was the second actor to portray Lt. Commander Ro Nevin in . *Nick Cook plays Captain Daniel Hunter in External link *[http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/?page_id=389 "Blood and Fire, Part 1" on the ''Phase II website] es:Sangre y fuego Episode 4